


【青黄】投怀送抱

by Tearing_Ryota



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M, R18, only for adult
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearing_Ryota/pseuds/Tearing_Ryota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉肉~肉肉~</p>
            </blockquote>





	【青黄】投怀送抱

**Author's Note:**

> 严重R18，慎入！！！

【青黄】投怀送抱

 

青峰的手隔着黄濑的血色红袍就开始摩挲着黄濑胸前可爱的小凸起。

“啊……你住手！”青峰却不知道黄濑的身子有多么敏感，只是按揉几下，就呻吟了出来。

听到这诱人的声音，青峰便更收不住手指，两只手分别扭按着黄濑两边的柔软。先是大拇指和食指轻轻捏一下松一下、捏一下松一下。可是这样还不够，他还想看到黄濑更色情的表情。青峰便用大拇指按在黄濑的乳头上，其他四指固定在黄濑身侧，故意上下左右连带着黄濑的袍子一起摩擦。“唔……”黄濑用嘴咬住了自己的手臂，可是那种异样的，自己从未感受过得热流一股一股的袭来，仿佛都商量好了似的集中到了身下。

“已经硬了？”青峰大辉声音里似乎有些得意，“不愧是你啊，黄濑。摸摸胸就能硬成这样？那么要是这样呢？”青峰左手探到黄濑的裤裆，隔着衣料摸了摸小小濑，仿佛在感受他的大小。

黄濑刚想反抗，青峰就一口咬住了自己右胸的乳头。

“啊！”这样的刺激让黄濑全身的力气顿时放空。左边的乳头被青峰的右手玩弄的已经硬的竖直了，不管青峰怎样按压都能立刻再次挺立起来；右边的乳头接受着更大的刺激，青峰现在已经开始慢慢将那里舔湿，一下又一下，完全没有平时那种慵懒嫌麻烦的感觉。还没等黄濑适应之后，青峰竟然开始用力地吸吮着那里，仿佛要将他的乳头从那洁白的胸膛上吸下来。被吸舔咬变着法子欺辱的乳头早就乖乖的和身下的命根子一样经不起调戏，没出息地立起来了；身下那里更是被青峰玩弄的溢出了一丝一丝的白浊。青峰捏着小小濑，仅仅是最简单的一松一紧地揉捏着就肿大了一圈。青峰当然不满意于此，用力刮过了小小濑吐白沫的头，食指和大拇指轻捏了一下领口。

“唔……变态……”“你很舒服吧，黄濑？”“舒服……才……怪……，啊～”

两个圆鼓鼓的小球也被照顾到了，被青峰灵活地按压着，仿佛要将里面的宝贝全数按摩着挤出来。

“住手！啊～不要～混蛋～”

“黄濑，这是你自己引火焚身的！”

黄濑还没等黄濑反应，青峰就把黄濑身上的衣服全部剥去，一股温热包裹住了小小濑。黄濑不敢置信地看着张着嘴含着自己性♡器的青峰，那个画面实在是太色情了。小小濑又不争气地肿胀起来。

不知道青峰是不是故意的，含着小小濑上下撸动的水渍声极大，黄濑的脸早已红的烧起来了。

过了一会儿，青峰总算放过了小小濑，可惜黄濑的噩梦还没结束。两个小球囊总是被照顾到，不是被碾压用手用力按摩着，就是被用舌头一遍一遍地舔弄啃咬着。

不行了！不行了！

“要去……了……松口……青峰……啊！！！”

黄濑凉太射到了青峰大辉的口中。黄濑浑身无力地躺在床上，看着青峰大辉舔弄着自己的命根子，看着那个黑皮还不断地亲吻着小小濑，好像是他的爱人似的。

“你个变态。”黄濑无奈地骂到，“也不觉得恶心？”

“黄濑，只要是你的，什么都可以。”青峰大辉附到黄濑耳边，温热的气息吹在黄濑的耳旁痒痒的。

“啊！你干什么！”黄濑突然惊叫起来，“你给我住手！我不要！”

“黄濑你知道我要干什么，你知道的。”青峰已经将手探到了黄濑身后的那个小穴，只是都还没插入，只是来回抚摸它的褶皱，黄濑就极力地反抗。

“黄濑，你摸摸我。”青峰强忍着想要直接插进去的欲望，拉着黄濑的手握着自己的小小峰。“你也是男人，你知道我现在在忍受怎样的折磨。所以黄濑，乖乖地听话，让我进去。”

摸到小小峰的时候，黄濑全身不由自主地颤了一下，太大了！怎么可能塞进去？可是正如青峰所说，这已经是不能再忍的程度了，自己注定今夜逃不出青峰的魔爪，聪明人就乖乖听他的话，还能被上的痛快些。

“你轻点。”黄濑小声说道。这种卖了自己的感觉实在不好受。

“我爱你，黄濑。”

青峰的手指开始探入那个从未被开发过的小穴。“啊～”黄濑的呻吟实在太销魂了。青峰要把持不住了！

青峰疯狂地堵住那个该死色红唇，用舌头搅乱了那人的气息。手指在黄濑的内里胡乱的顶着，按捏着。

“唔……”青峰松开黄濑唇瓣的那刻，黄濑的呻吟声伴随着一条条银丝溢了出来。“黄濑，你太色情了。”

黄濑没法给青峰以回应，只能扭动着腰身，配合着青峰已经探入的两根手指让自己更舒服一些。

“黄濑你真棒！”青峰看着黄濑的小穴已经开始吞入自己的第四根手指了，“你已经吞了四指了。”

“你……闭嘴～”凶狠的话也因为爆满的情欲变了味道。青峰故意按压自己的那一点让黄濑既羞愧却又享受。

青峰大辉突然收了手，快感瞬间消失让黄濑极度难受，“青峰，我要，快给我！”

“这可是你说的，黄濑。”青峰大辉脱光了衣服，将黄濑凉太抱到自己身上，抬起黄濑，将他的小穴对准小小峰，依靠重力，小小峰立刻贯穿了那个小嘴儿。

“啊！！！”黄濑惊叫起来，同时，一滩白浊喷射到了青峰的小腹上。

青峰大辉的实在是太大太粗了。自己的小穴已经被填的满满的，那么大一根已经顶到了自己的最深处的时候，那种既难受又爽到死的感觉逼着黄濑射了出来。

“黄濑，你咬的太紧了！”青峰嗓音已经沙哑了，这声音实在太有魅力了，简直要逼着黄濑把自己全部的精液都射出来。

“青峰……不要了……好不好？”黄濑眼角已经堆满了泪水，“我好难受。”

青峰舔干了黄濑眼角的泪，“我送你去天堂好不好？黄濑，我爱你。”

当黄濑意识到青峰要干什么已经晚了，青峰大辉早就一个翻身将黄濑压在身底，野兽般的用力抽插着自己的小穴。“凉太，你咬的太紧了！”

“啊……啊～”黄濑已经丧失了理智，身子已经被青峰顶的一震一震的。

青峰大辉看着黄濑将白皙的双腿缠上了自己的腰，双手也紧紧揽住了自己的脖子，用力抬着腰为了挽留自己一抽一插的凶器。淫荡地肠液伴随着青峰疯狂地活塞运动响着，“啊……要去了……啊～”

青峰闻言插的更快了，用手捏住了小小濑的龟头。“不要……”黄濑眼角又溢出了淫荡的生理眼泪，“青峰，让我射……”

“凉太，等等我……”抽插一路激烈，黄濑更加卖力地摆动腰肢，只为了让青峰快点泄到自己身体里，像一个男妓似的祈求着他的淫液。

“啊……”高潮点已经被青峰大辉摩擦了无数次，黄濑有自己残留的体力用力摆动腰去配合那个庞然大物，故意收紧小穴，终于……

“啊！”随着青峰的一声低吼，一股滚烫的热流流入了自己小穴的最深处，仿佛能给自己灼伤。握住自己龟头的手也松开了，这次，黄濑射的是此生以来最多的一次。那种被用后面插着，用一股别人的精液冲击所带来的快感来射出来的感觉简直太美妙了。黄濑有些失神，青峰大辉的技术太棒了。

“你怎么还不出来？”黄濑恢复了神智之后，发现小小峰还软绵绵的躺在自己的小穴里，仿佛一条睡在洞穴里的蟒蛇。

“这次，我们做吸血鬼和灵嗅之间的契约。”说着，小小峰竟然又肿大了。

“你……还想要是吗？”那种感觉说实话黄濑还想要，所以知道青峰还想做一次的时候，黄濑竟然从心底里感到高兴。

“黄濑，我爱你。”青峰附身堵住了那个红唇，两条舌头交缠在了一起，搅动着。

“青峰！”黄濑大呼一声，青峰已经将他翻了个身。肿胀的小小峰在小穴里转了个圈，那种感觉……反正小小濑是又不知道脸红的鼓起来了。

“黄濑你真棒。”青峰让黄濑跪趴在床上，小小峰和黄濑的小穴之间一点空隙都没有，那里被饱满地填充着。

“啊……青峰大辉……你太色……太色了……”青峰从黄濑的脖子开始，用唇为自己的人做印记。右手又开始揉捏黄濑的乳头，这次有些用力，左手捏着不断精神的小小濑，“黄濑，射了三次还可以吗？”

黄濑闻言羞耻地想找个地洞钻进去了。自己从来没有射过三次，每次就是一次之后就没有兴致了。可是这次，却想被青峰一遍又一遍插射。

现在青峰就趴在黄濑色背上，凶器插在小穴里，黄濑一个人支撑的两个男人的重量。

“青峰，你……动一动啊！”黄濑咬着牙说道。只有小小濑和乳头的刺激完全满足不了黄濑，黄濑不老实地扭动着腰身，想再次体验那种快感。

“黄濑，你想要我怎么做？”黄濑邪魅地舔了舔黄濑的耳廓。

“插我，青峰，你快点插！”黄濑已经抛下了一切，顾不上什么脸红心跳的浪荡话，只遵循着自己的欲望。

青峰听闻立刻疯狂地抽插起来，燥热的凶器越来越粗，插得黄濑爽的不得了。

“啊～小青峰～啊～”

“凉太，你叫我什么？”青峰更加卖力地狠狠地插了进去，要插透了似的。

“小青峰～好……好舒服……你好……好棒……啊～”

青峰插得黄濑屁股都不断地大力震动着，白浊和肠液都顺着黄濑圆润白皙的双股见流出。

“凉太！”这次青峰的高潮来的很快，这要感谢黄濑摆动的腰和夹得紧的要疯掉的小穴。那种味道太美味了！

“小青峰……那是……那是什么？”黄濑感觉到肠道里有第一次和青峰欢爱时不一样的感觉，好像这次的精液全都射进了自己身体的另一个地方，流不出来似的。

“那就是我们的契约，黄濑，我把我的精液存在你的小穴里，你就是我的灵嗅了，黄濑。”

“流不出来吗？”黄濑有些惊吓，“我会不会怀孕啊？”

“你是男人，怎么可能怀孕？”黄濑亲了亲黄濑的额头，一道金色的光从那里射了出来，同时，青峰额头也出现了金光。

“那是什么？皇冠？”黄濑惊奇地看着青峰头上的印记，“我的是什么？”

“你的也是皇冠，只是好像是女王的皇冠。”说罢，青峰将小小峰抽了出来。

“不做了吗？”黄濑看着青峰，有些失望。

还未等黄濑反应过来，青峰就将黄濑翻身过去竟然舔起了黄濑的小穴，“才刚刚开始呢，黄濑！”

吻落在了黄濑白皙的大腿内侧，小小濑又肿胀了起来。

“果然，我们两个是绝配啊！”说罢，青峰又开始新一轮地在黄濑身体里横冲直撞，撞到喂饱黄濑这个难伺候的小穴和那个不断吐白沫的小小濑。

不知交合了多少次，黄濑才累倒在青峰的怀里，沉沉睡去。


End file.
